Saul shimmerdrift
Saul Shimmerdrift was a Human clone General, who lived and served the Grand Army of the Republic during the years of the Clone Wars during the final years of the Galactic Republic. He was a great general he knew the battlefield extremely well, which was similar to his younger Zabrak brother Kol Kerz-Tak. Saul is currently a member of Guards of the Empress, where he serves as High General and is the husband to Empress Debra. Born on the raining and wet planet of Kamino, Saul was always ready for whenever danger was around especially when it came to Debra. He dislikes and hates anyone who tries to hurt her and attack her. Kol shows the same characteristics in this case, and one thing many do not want to do, is get Saul angry because he will kill that person like Sage Skywalker and Curastius Skywalker. He is very agile and quick to the shoot, which he demonstrated on a clanker droid one time. Saul would sometimes ocasionally duel, but further information on it is unknown. He mostly preferred the use of guns and knifes. Early Life " Wars come and go, but my men shall always stay eternal" -Saul shimmerdrift to other clones on Kamino Saul was born on Kamino, in the year of 40 BBY, through the genetic template Boba Fett. A few years later after his brith and tremendous training, Saul was taken to Coruscant to serve first as Sergeant in 22 BBY at the beginning of the Clone Wars. However saul had lived on Coruscant already. He was the first and quickest promoted clones to sergeant ever. During this time, in the year of 29 BBY he met a young Force-sensitive Dathomirian Zabrak by the name of Kol Kerz-Tak, who became qiuckly attached to him. Saul became amazed a the young boy and saw that he would be a great and future Jedi General. Kol was six years old at the time. He was proud at him in having a young freind by the name of Ahsoka Tano, to which he saw were really great and close freinds. From time to time, saul thought Kol many things which were how to dismantle a droid or even built one. However peaceful times aren't meant to last forever. The Clone Wars "This is the beginning of a long, endless war" ''-Saul reflecting his views on the Clone Wars'' Years later in 22 BBY, the Clone Wars would start on Geonosis. Saul participated in it as General commandeering one of the LAAT'S, to which was to help the remaing Jedi that remained alive from the Geonosis strike team, who among them was his younger Zabrak brother Kol. Leading a successful attack, on the droids within the arena where the Jedi remained fighting. From above he saw Kol fighting, but also saw a couple of droids sneaking up on him. Ordering his men to fire, they destroyed the few droids, to which Kol saw, and looked up to salute his clone brother as Saul did as well. Saul would then head on to the battlefield to help his brothers fight the incoming droids. Meeting Debra Guards of the Empress Rejecting Order 66 "We will not follow this order. This order is a crime aginst others" "Anyone who goes against me dies" General Saul, we clones would never do it. We live to serve under you and the Empress Category:Clones Category:General Category:Male Characters Category:Lifetime Members Category:Galactic Republic